


Secret

by Ei_10



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ei_10/pseuds/Ei_10
Summary: Rei always watch him from far.as much as he want to hate him, rei find himself unable to do that. Even those curse from past make him feel miserable... and the more he get in deeper. The more he cant leave him alone





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> this just show up thanks to that simple sakuma-k-kun thing. set is yumenosaki in another loop where rei decide to stop acting like an old man and back to his 2nd yearself. i'm not really good in english though, i'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes, probability of the chara being ooc and typos.  thank you for trying to read this

It's not the first time someone after his life. There are numerous attempt of assassination on him, either its come from those who want to use him, those who hate him, or even his family. Right, its not weird. He is the only heir of this family after all, he is also the cruel person who use everything to get on his say after all. If he end up dying in their arms, then it can't be helped?—at least that what he always think before.

But this school teach him something weird? Even after the cruel tyrant role he played as the main actor of past revolution. There are still those who is willing to use their body as shield for him. It makes him wonder, is he really worth it?

“You aren’t allowed to die yet. I told you that’s your punishment” 

Eichi stare at him in disbelief. In Front of him now, is Rei sakuma—Leader of UNDEAD, the person who got hurt because of him. His head is bleeding but he didn’t seems to care or even showing it hurt him “sakuma senpai.. you're hurt”—stating the obvious. Eichi? Seriously? “i..i will call ambulance now” he grab his phone—finally something more realistic? No?—but Rei stop him.

“it's not that bad. That Sagami-sensei can fix this easily even though he is like that”

“he is like that..” Eichi repeat that—like a bird. Honestly he is still in shock because Rei just take his place on where someone dropped the flower vase from the top of building. No matter how many times he escaped assassination like that. The fact that someone is got hurt because of him. Now. In front of him. Make him shaken a bit. The usual logical, elegant and dramatic Eichi is gone and replaced by this dumb airhead.

“argh… I'm gonna—wait no you come with me” Rei dragged Eichi to the infirmary because he had enough of Eichi tennen—show. Actually he can just leave alone that dumb person there but who knows if the second attack come when no one around and Eichi still in that dumb mode?—why he even care?

.

“it’s the second time.. this month—“ Sagami-sensei said after he done taking care of rei’s head.

“this season sir. Actually since autumn just started?” Eichi fix the not important thing. Right away, seems like his usual self already back? “i'm still refusing the bodyguard coming to school. Beside in worse case it's probably not from our course so it should be fine when there is no live at school. I will be more careful” 

Sagami sighed “you know what? If that Kunugi know he will freak out and make a report right away” this isn’t the first time, right. Not every student know this but at least the teachers know. And maybe the third year student.

“its okay sir. Thank you for always covering me” usually, Eichi always act like he don’t really care about Sagami-sensei because that sensei himself always act like he don’t care about his student. Eichi just being blind on his terrible habit so the sensei also did the same for him.

Rei rolled his eyes, this is also not his first time in this situation. More or less he almost always there when this happened. He wonder why. Maybe the one who did this actually want rei’s name to raise again when he saving Eichi? Maybe they want to kill Eichi in front of him? Maybe they want to kill Rei too? No one actually know the reason. But Rei know why.

Eichi look at the clock then look at Rei “i'm going back to class?” he said with questioning tone.

“me too..” Rei stand up.

And Eichi isn’t complaining—why the hell he complain anyway? Isn’t it's good that Rei is coming back to his class? Rei always escape the class and make him worried to hell because of rei’s terrible school record. Besides, Sagami sensei said its not bad.

.

“can you like stop following me when there is live at school? Sakuma senpai?” Eichi finally speak up. They has been walking in silence since they left infirmary “I don’t get why you doing that? And now you got hurt? Do you want me to feel in debt? Did you actually plan this all?” Eichi stopped walking. He look at rei, actually he looks angry.

“what?” Rei stopped too and now looking at Eichi’s angry face. Ah.. he notice the cctv in this floor is dead because of stupid trouble last week. So this bocchan is holding his anger? This far? “I just happen to be the—“ Rei stopped talking because Eichi just show him expression he never see before.. it's like the blond actually about to punch him. 

“well okay I mean I don’t want this school get In headlines of national TV because you died stupidly? Because a vase fall on your head? Or because you fall from slippery stairs? Or because of the light on stage? Or because you can't differentiate firework and dynamite?? The headlines is too dumb to bury my sacrifices for your super great revolution? I didn’t let my name dirtied for this school to be kicked back to a dead sea---wait am I being too much?” Rei finally stopped his rant when he see Eichi being silent and stop looking angry. Actually no he seems like he is about to cry.

“just.. don’t do that again.” 

That’s the only thing Rei hear before the blond leave “i'm not done yet. Hey.. You should stop calling me senpai too” Rei sighed “you promised though”

.

Since he take a step on this plan, he always prepare himself to be ready of every backlash, he know it well. To gain his goal he will hurt others by the rule he set up. By the scenario he play. But he actually never prepare himself for a warm welcome, an open arms or even an acknowledged from those who is falling for this script. 

He didn’t see himself in that picture. Since the start. he plan to retreat before the actual war come. So he can quietly protect everyone. So everyone in this empire and grow up freely in the right way he guide from the sides. He is fine if they feared him. He is fine if they hate him.. as long as they will walk in the right path that will give benefit to them and to this school. 

But he isn’t fine with this. He hate to see someone falling for his sake. Yes for him. Weird? Yes I believe you think the same. Everyone would think he is a hypocrite for thinking like this. Eichi tenshouin, that great tyrant who is stepping on dead bodies of fallen warrior on the past to sit on his throne hate to see someone getting hurt for him? 

What a joke.

But this is real. That great Eichi tenshouin is really feel troubled by this. Usually he can escape something like this by luck—yes, his luck probably rank SSR when it come to this—, but since summer live happened. Since that incident happened, this old man keep appearing by his side, and he always save him—by accident. You didn’t read that wrong. It's really by accident.

In summer live after they scolding anzu about trickstar’s fall without her. The sound system almost fall on him but before that rei’s phone manjuu tangled to Eichi’s vest so Eichi stopped walking and that soundsystem fall in front of him.

Then when he pranked keito about his assassination letter( it was made by Wataru though) he almost fall from the stairs but Rei caught him right away –probably out of reflex because Rei wasn’t even looking at him.

The third time in that kenkafes? When he want to play with the firework and Rei bump on him and the firework in his hand fall to the fountain—turn out it’s a dynamite.

The fourth time when Eichi sitting next to stage and the light about to fall on him but because Rei bump on him again he didn’t get to be under that light. Rei was too excited to see Ritsu become a cheerleader so he didn’t see Eichi sitting there hiding from the sun too.

It was all only by accident. At least that’s what Eichi think. He is fine at first because Rei didn’t go hurt. No one did. So there is no problem but this morning…? Sensei might say it's just a scratch. Yes this time it's just a scratch but what if next time it will be bigger? The other  reason why he try to push Keito away is this. This is also why he always walk alone and make Wataru busy instead of suddenly appear by his side—good though because that Hokuto kid seems pretty fired up that he keep Wataru busy in teater club.

Its just after all those thing that accidentally happen. Eichi noticed that rei actually following him? Like rei always happen to be there around him when there Is live at school. And when he scold rei and push rei to corner to stop doing that? Rei just laugh and said Eichi is thinking too much. He just happen to be there and.. even if someone happen to really want to kill Eichi infront of him he will still save Eichi no matter what?

Why? He don’t understand why rei is helping him?

That he don’t even deserve to die? That staying alive is his punishment? Isn’t that just rei’s stupid lyric on stage to challenge him? To make things more heated? Saying that for real? Saying that he really mean it? Well its fine for him if rei really think he don’t deserve to die and need to watch Rei’s success before he die but which part of that explain Rei’s action? That answer didn’t explain anything.. instead. It feels like a burden for him. That if anything happen to Rei, it will be all his fault and he simply think he himself isn’t worthy for anyone to protect.. especially after everything he did—

“the bell already ringing Eichi..” Keito said. He just straight up put his hand on Eichi’s forehead to check his temperature. Waking eichi from his terrible daydream “did you eat your med properly? Is something bothering you? Do you want to go home with me? Do you—“

“im—“ Eichi didn’t managed to stop keito because another person just sprint to the  class and salute on them.

“hasumi-dono! Ah i'm sorry but this is urgent. We need to choose song for Halloween event right away since today is the last day to submit the concept. We can't let hasumi-dono to kick us out by himself right? or.. I … i.. will.. commit sepp—“

Keito sighed. He put his hand on his kouhai’s lips now and the other hand to keep that katana away “I will call your driver. Just come with me.. everyone already left to their unit so .. or I will call wataru?” the last resort he don’t want to take though.

Eichi chuckled. He stand up and leave the classroom without saying anything first “its okay, just pick your song properly because if not I will be the one who kick akatsuki out of the performer list hahaha”

that laugh make keito need to hold the katana stronger though. When will this kid stop joking terribly like that? He don’t even know. “its okay don’t think about it. Its just his usual dark joke” keito said to souma. He sighed. He have his unit to take care of and he already promised to Eichi too, to do it properly. It will not be long to their graduation and this kid in front of him will be left alone later. There are a lot of things he haven’t teach him. Guess, he will call wataru later.

.

“yo”

“I believe yourent in hip hop class sakuma senpai“ wait,—no. why Rei sounds not like old man?

“just sakuma. Or just Rei is fine?” oh wait that sounds like a creepy galge that just go viral last month?—rei giggled before he continue “You call ritsu by his name though why it's so hard to call me with my name? hey I saved your life? Just like what morisawa did last year?” Rei cut off Eichi’s word. He actually stop Eichi from going to stairs 

Eichi sighed “are you mocking my acting last year? Or something happened to the stairs? Or you just want to annoy me because the cctv here is dead?” he asked Rei with bored face.

“no, I just want to talk with you?”

Eichi blinks. Is Rei now pulling another stupid tease like his 2nd year self? “what kind of talk you want to have? Im busy.. I cant waste my time here”

“i'm going to be honest” Rei finally stopped his sloppy tone and become a bit more serious “I know who probably did this. I want to tell you but not here. Even Though the cctv is off.. the wall is still listening, so come with me”

“uh?” there is no time for Eichi to answer or complain Rei literally dragging him again. 

Until they arrived at the parking area, Rei finally let go of Eichi. Too bad the blond isn’t used to running too sudden that he end up sitting on the floor trying to catch up his breath. Rei hit his own forehead with his hands—right on the wound so he yelled—just how old he is that he forgot about it already “uh… damn its hurt” he didn’t complain earlier because he acting tough in front of Eichi but now he accidentally let it out. “are you okay? Sorry I forgot you're… weak?” Rei said bluntly. 

“im fine if a stupid person not dragged me…” Eichi sighed. He stand up again without letting Rei help him “are we going with your bike? Seriously? but Its not allowed at school?”

“i'm already legal you know?”

“still a student though”

Rei sighed. There will be no end of debate with Eichi so he just put the helmet on Eichi’s head and help him to wear it. “no complain” Rei said before Eichi can say something. Good thing the blond didn’t talk back and just stay silent until Rei get on his bike. But Eichi didn’t move even after Rei wait “what now?”

“I don’t know how to get on this?” Eichi said seriously—yes he said seriously. Rei’s bike isn’t just your normal bike though its normally only for one person. That one seat on the back is too small and too high that even Eichi need to think twice about hot to get on it.

Rei once again hit his forehead with his hand “akh..”

He don’t know which one is more hurt. His head or—his head.?

He just know this will be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for readiiing :") your comment will be a great boost for me


End file.
